rpggamelistfandomcom-20200214-history
Microsoft Xbox 360
Microsoft Xbox 360 RPG Game List *Absolute: Blazing Infinity *Age of Conan: Hyborian Adventures *Aliens RPG *Alpha Protocol *Aphelion Episode One: Graves of Earth *Aphelion Episode Two: Wings of Omega *Arcania - Fall of Setariff *Arcania: A Gothic Tale *Arcania: Gothic 4 *Avalis Dungeon *Avatar Adventurers Online *Bastion *Big Huge Games RPG *Blue Dragon *Bonded Realities *Breath of Death VII: The Beginning *Champions Online *Chaos Gateway *Costume Quest *Costume Quest - Grubbins on Ice *Crescendo Symphony: Kagami no Kishi *Cross Edge Dash *Cry On *Cthulhu Saves the World *Dark Souls *DeathSpank: Thongs of Virtue *Dhaila's Adventures *Diario: Rebirth Moon Legend *Divinity II: Ego Draconis *Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance *Divinity II: The Dragon Knight Saga *Dragon Age II *Dragon Age II: The Black Emporium *Dragon Age II: The Exiled Prince *Dragon Age: Origins *Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening *Dragon Age: Origins - Darkspawn Chronicles *Dragon Age: Origins - Golems of Amgarrak *Dragon Age: Origins - Leliana's Song *Dragon Age: Origins - Return to Ostagar *Dragon Age: Origins - The Stone Prisoner *Dragon Age: Origins - Warden's Keep *Dragon Age: Origins - Witch Hunt *Dragon Saga *Dreams of Witchtown *Dungeon Adventure *Dungeon Defenders *Dungeon Explorer *Dungeon Fighter Online *Dungeon Hero *Dungeon Lords 2 *Dungeon Siege III *Dungeon Tales *DUST 514 *Dust: An Elysian Tail *Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine, The *Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion - Game of the Year Edition, The *Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion - Mehrunes' Razor, The *Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion - The Fighter's Stronghold, The *Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion - The Orrery, The *Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion - The Thieves Den, The *Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion - The Vile Lair, The *Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion - The Wizard's Tower, The *Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, The *Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles, The *Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, The *Elveon *Enchanted Arms *End of Eternity *Endless Abyss, The *Entaku no Seito: Students of Round *Epic Dungeon *Eternal Sonata *Fable II *Fable II: Knothole Island *Fable II: See the Future *Fable III *Fable III: Traitor's Keep *Fable III: Traitor's Keep Quest Pack *Fable III: Understone Quest Pack *Faery: Legends of Avalon *Fallout 3 *Fallout 3 - Operation: Anchorage *Fallout 3 Game Add-On Pack - The Pitt and Operation: Anchorage *Fallout 3 Game Add-On Pack: Broken Steel and Point Lookout *Fallout 3: Broken Steel *Fallout 3: Game of the Year Edition *Fallout 3: Mothership Zeta *Fallout 3: Point Lookout *Fallout 3: The Pitt *Fallout: New Vegas *Fallout: New Vegas - Dead Money *Final Fantasy XI *Final Fantasy XI: A Moogle Kupo d'Etat *Final Fantasy XI: All-In-One Pack 2006 *Final Fantasy XI: Altana no Kamihei *Final Fantasy XI: Scars of Abyssea *Final Fantasy XI: The Vana'diel Collection *Final Fantasy XI: Ultimate Collection *Final Fantasy XI: Vana'diel Collection 2 *Final Fantasy XI: Wings of the Goddess *Final Fantasy XIII *Final Fantasy XIII International *Final Fantasy XIII-2 *Final Saga: The Gaia Cross Chronicles *Huxley *Huxley: The Dystopia *Infinite Undiscovery *Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning *Lapis no Kairou Monogatari *Last Remnant, The *Legend of the Rune Lords: The Quest for Runic Magia *Light's End *Lord of the Rings, The White Council, The *Lord of the Rings: War in the North, The *Lost Odyssey *Lost Odyssey: Seeker of the Deep *Magna Carta 2 *MagnaCarta II *Mars *Marvel Universe MMO *Marvel Universe Online *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Enhanced *Mass Effect *Mass Effect 2 *Mass Effect 2: Arrival *Mass Effect 2: Firewalker *Mass Effect 2: Kasumi - Stolen Memory *Mass Effect 2: Lair of the Shadow Broker *Mass Effect 2: Normandy Crash Site *Mass Effect 2: Overlord *Mass Effect 2: The Price of Revenge *Mass Effect 3 *Mass Effect: Bring Down the Sky *Mass Effect: Pinnacle Station *Masters of Belial *Mega Monster Mania *Might & Magic: Clash of Heroes *Monster Hunter Frontier *Monster Hunter Frontier Online *Murder On Snake Road *NIER *NieR Gestalt *NIER: The World of Recycled Vessel *Of Steel And Sorcery *Phantasy Star II *Phantasy Star Universe *Phantasy Star Universe: Ambition of the Illuminus *Phantasy Star Universe: Illuminas no Yabou *Pioneer *Project Alpha *Red Blood *Resonance of Fate *Rise of the Argonauts *Risen *Risen 2: Dark Waters *Sacred 2: Fallen Angel *Sangoku Fuugami *Secret World, The *Shooting Models *Star Cross *Star Ocean 4: The Last Hope *Star Ocean: The Last Hope *Star Trek Online *Sword of Rapier *Swords and Monsters *Tales of Vesperia *Tengai Makyou Ziria: Harukanaru Jipang *Torchlight *Trinity Wars Prologue: Spine of the World *Trusty Bell: Chopin no Yume *Two Worlds *Two Worlds II *Vandal Hearts: Flames of Judgment *Venetica *Walketh *War of Words *Warhammer 40,000: Space Marine *West *Wild Planet *Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings, The *Witcher: Rise of the White Wolf, The *Wizard Apprentice *Wizard's Keep *X Quest *ZenHak *eM -eNCHANT arM- Category:By System